Tempting Chocolate
by Anne Midnight Hunter
Summary: "Okay! Startin' today, I'm gonna diet!" Xander announced the next morning to his kitchen cabinets and to his vampire roommate. "Why you gonna do that, Whelp? I thought you liked, no wait, I thought you live to be a human vacuum when it came to food."X/S


**Title: Tempting Chocolate**

**Author: Anne Midnight Hunter**

**Beta: None…*sob sob***

**Rate: R/M**

**Pair/Characters: Xander/Spike (Pre-slash), Willow/Tara (Establish), Buffy, Dawn, Giles.**

**Type: Slash/Humor/TWT/Kinda AU/First Time/One-Shot**

**Anne: Hi! I was browsing on the Spander Files site (which I adore! A lot of talented writers post there) and I found this plot bunny/prompt there. **_**Skuzzy: Xander attempts a diet, and Spikes, teasing him, tries to get him to cheat. This leads to Spike tempting Xander into…well, more than just the Twinkies he's been denying himself. **_**And I couldn't help myself! My mind started to develop the fic before I could stop it. So, here it is! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**OOooOO**

It was a slow, raining night in Sunnydale, California. It was also a quiet one. No impeding Apocalypse or prophecies to stop. Not rouge demons or vampires to slay. No nothing. It was a boring night at the Magic Box. Even thought there was no demonic activity and thus, their presence unrequired, the Scooby gang, plus Spike, where there. Occupying the chairs and eating Peperoni pizza, root beer, and ice cream.

Xander Harris couldn't be happier.

He was eating in peace some delicious, succulent, and completely healthy (in his opinion) Peperoni pizza and drowning himself in root beer. It was going to be a night without been toss to walls by creepy, slimy monsters, tried to been drink dry by blood-thirsty vampires, or curse by demented witches.

Life was good!

Dawn sat beside him and took a slice of pizza, taking out the round bits of meat a giving them to Xander; she snuggle on his side and he wrap a strong arm around her slender frame. The teenager sighed and snuggled more. She pokes him in the stomach and giggle.

Xander just ignore it, and continue eating his heavenly food. His brown eyes were studying his friends. Tara and Willow were sitting on the floor, eating and doing their homework. The occasional touch and smile didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Buffy was painting her nails and trying not to look bored out of her mind. And Giles was trying to ignore Spike's harassment about needing more 'blood and a few quids, mate gotta buy my fags now, Watcher.' He snickered at the look the older man had on his face and the leering glint the bleached blond had on his blue eyes.

Yeah, life was good.

"Xander, you're squishy." Giggle Dawn. That comment made everyone stop what they were doing and looked at the pair sitting in one of the sofas. Xander choke down the piece of cheesy, cooked dough, and looked at the girl with an incredulous look.

"I am what?"

"Flabby? Squishy? Pudgy? You know, meaty." The girl finished and poked him again, giggling at the soft flesh on his belly. Xander flinch from the touch and leap out of the sofa.

"Dawn! What the heck? Stop poking me!" He whined, when Dawn did just that. The others laughed and Buffy walked over the swatting boy and also poke him.

"Oh, she's right, Xander." The Slayer said, ignoring the 'Buffy!' whine from the brunet. "I think you need to stop eating all that junk food and start eating healthy."

"I tried to tell him that, but he doesn't listen." Said Willow and followed her friend example. Soon the girls had Xander cornered against the wall; poking and probing. His protests slowly turn into 'You think so?' and 'Oh my God! I am fat!' To which Spike snorted but really didn't said anything. He still doesn't see what the big deal with gaining weight was. The boy liked to eat. Hell, he lived to eat! Besides, the boy looked awfully nummy the way he was.

"What's the big deal? The whelp ain't fat. He's alright." His comment was meet with a few confuse looks and it was completely ignore by the female population and by a harassed Xander. Giles just shook his head, took his wallet out and gave Spikes a few bucks.

"If you are going to do a run, please, buy something strong too. Whiskey if you please." The exhausted Watcher almost pleaded with the vampire. Spike smirked and took the money.

"Now you talkin', mate."

**OOooOO**

"Okay! Startin' today, I'm gonna diet!" Xander announced the next morning to his kitchen cabinets and to his vampire roommate. Spike just gave him a raised eyebrow and sipped from his blood-filled mug. Ahh, re-heated Miss Piggy, how delightful. Not.

"Why you gonna do that, Whelp? I thought you liked, no wait, I thought you live to be a human vacuum when it came to food." He asked chuckling when Xander threw him bits of cereal.

"Shut it, bleached brain." He growled and went to rummage the cabinets for something healthy to eat. He should have some of that creamy crap that Willow liked to eat. That was healthy for his heart and cholesterol. Aha! There it was! Xander took the oatmeal box and decide to make some of it. "The girls are saying that I'm fat. And they're right! The Xanman needs to get in shape!" The boy said as he mixed milk, a bit of sugar and oatmeal in a pot, stirring it.

Spike stood beside the human and made at face at the bubbling mixture. "Ugh, it looks disgustin'! You really gonna eat that, mate?" He sniffed at it, but it actually smelled good. Xander made a face and serve the cream in a bowl.

"Yep. I told you. Gonna eat healthy."

"But, why're you gonna diet? You look fine to me." Said the vampire and sat on the counter, finishing his blood and eating Honey Nuts Cheerios. Xander gave him an incredulous look and took his sleeping shirt off. He probe at his belly and glared at it. Not knowing that the vampire actually appreciated the view. Yes, Xander was a bit pudgy; you could see the small swelling of his belly and the beginning of love handles. But he was solid and it was nothing that a bit of exercise couldn't fix, but a diet? Spike leered at the tanned flesh, making Xander blush and sit down at the table to eat his…healthy breakfast. "Like I said. You look fine. I don't see what have your knickers in a twist, pet."

"What? I'm all…soft! You, on the other hand, don't gain a once of fat coz you're friggin' dead!" Xander exclaimed and eat a spoonful of the cream, yuck. Spike smirked and flexed his arms and back, his lean muscles shifting tantalizing under all that creamy, pale skin. Xander flushed a cute red and continue eating, trying to ignore the damn vampire.

"Perks of being dead; you don't gain weight." He said and stood behind Xander. He leaned and blow cold air into the human ear. "Wanna try it, nummy?" Xander squeaked and pushed the bleached blond away.

"Spike! What the hell!" Said undead man laughed and walked away from the kitchen. He will give the boy a week. In a week, Nummy here was going to stop his diet and go back to his chocolate-covered pizza and Dr. Pepper days.

**OOooOO**

**Monday**

"Mmmm. You really don't want a taste, pet?" Asked Spike, biting a big mouthful of the Mars chocolate bar. It was a hot day and the chocolate bar was melting fast in his pale hands; it made the vampire suck on his slender fingers. Xander watching the movements with a hungry glare. He shook back from his fantasy of how those fingers would taste when Spike moaned and suck hard on his middle finger.

"N-no! I-erm-gotta be somewhere else!" He practically ran out of the apartment, forgetting that he was only clad in his Batman's boxers.

"_Xander!"_

"_Um, hi Mrs. Anderson. Um, sorry."_ Spike roared with laughter as he heard the lady next door scolded the boy in the middle of the hallway.

Still clad in his boxers.

**OOooOO**

**Tuesday**

"Thanks for lettin' us have a sleep over here, Spike. Buffy's been a bitch again." Exclaimed a happy Dawn as she and three more friends eat cheese and meat lover's pizza. Spike gave her a smile and bit off from his own meat lover's pizza.

"Of course, Nibblet. It's summer, and you girls need to relax and have a good bloody time." The girls smiled at the hot vampire and exclaimed their thanks. Spike looked over at Xander, eating alone at the kitchen table. He was playing with his salad and his brown eyes were strained in Spike's glossy lips. The older man licked them; smirking at the low groan that only he could hear. "Want a piece, Harris?"

"Bite me."

"Hahahahaha, don't tempt me, whelp."

**OOooOO**

**Wednesday**

"Ohhhh! I love fudge! It was a good idea, Spike!" Willow exclaimed happily as she and the other Scobbies girls covered everything from crackers to fruit in chocolate fudge. The vampire smirked as he dipped a red strawberry in the chocolate and ate it. He looked at Xander and smiled.

"Want some?" Xander glared at him, his eyes tracing the sensual tongue that licked the pink, full lips of the vampire.

"No. I'm good." And bit into his apple, ignoring the thoughts of how good it would be to taste that chocolate on those pink nipples he knew that the vampire had under that black wife-beater.

**OOooOO**

**Thursday**

Okay! That's it! This was going to be the last day that damn vampire was going to tease him! He was tired of the unnecessary hard on, the eating of his favorite foods in front of him as if it were an erotic display of food fetish. Xander glared at the door of his apartment. He reaaaaally didn't wanted to go in and find some weird, delicious food and Spike in a compromising position. He unlock the door of his apartment, he was exhausted from work and from the merciless teasing Spike have been doing from the past half-week.

"Spike? I'm ho-" He couldn't finish the sentence. The sight that greeted him was one of the most erotic things he had seeing in his short life. Spike was on the sofa, shirtless, trying to clean his chocolate-covered shirt with his fingers. The chocolate fondue container in the floor besides the sofa.

The blond vampire looked up, grunted as a replay and continues to try and clean himself. Sucking on his fingers the chocolate recovered from his chest. "Bloody chocolate." He muttered and licked his fingers.

THAT was IT!

Xander threw the door shut of his apartment, the loud noise made Spike yelp in pain. It hurts? Good!

"Bloody Hell! Harris! What the fuck is your problem!" The vampire complained while he glared at the human, nursing his sensitive ears. Xander growled and trap the vampire between his sweaty, hot body and the sofa. Almost snarling at him; Spike's blue eyes widened at the dominate display the boy was showing as he bared his teeth. Like an animal stating dominance on his pack.

"You, Spike. YOU are my problem!" The brunet hissed. "You, and your teasing, and the food, and the goddamn chocolate." He dips his head, without breaking eye-contact with the vampire, licked a pink nipple. Smirking when his action earn him a whimpered moan from the blond. "You want me to eat it, huh? You want me to cheat? Okay, then! I will." He finishes and his tongue traced a path from his nipple to the pale throat, nipping at it.

"You wanna play, Whelp? That's what you sayin'?" He asked, grabbed the boy by the hair and crashed their lips together. Loving how the bitter sweet taste of the chocolate blended perfectly with the boy's natural spicy taste. Xander broke the kiss and proceeds to lick, kiss, and suck every inch of the pale flesh. Cleaning the chocolate from it, and in the process making Spike groan and moan at the pain/pleasure the brunet was giving him.

When there wasn't even a drop of chocolate on the blond, Xander smirked and took off Spike's (Xander's) sweatpants and licked his lips when the vampire's heavy erection spring forward. All pink and flush, leaking pre-cum already. He grabbed the fondue container and chuckle at the hungry moan Spike gave.

"Mmmm, who would have thought that actually you would have a food fetish?" He as he covered the quivering dick with the dark liquid. Spike shouts and came before Xander could touch him. The white seed mixing with the chocolate. Xander smiled at the embarrassed vampire and licked a stripe of the hard cock.

"Mmmm, chocolate milk." Xander purred and laughed at the scandalize look the blond gave him, it melted in a throaty moan as the boy suck on the head. If he was going to cheat on his diet, then this was the best way to do it.

**END!**

**Anne: JUJUJUJUJU I'm kinda evil. Not finishing the lemon! Lol this was as a payment for my laziness lol Hope you guys likes it! And please, Review!**


End file.
